Users often upload videos that include regions of personal information, such as license plate numbers or social security numbers, and may prefer the personal information not to be publicly disclosed. In order to avoid such disclosure, a user may be required to modify the video using image editing software prior to uploading the video. The modification may require that the user blur the regions having personal information by manually identifying the regions with personal information in each frame of the video. This process may be time consuming and error prone and may discourage users from sharing videos.